uragiri_wa_boku_no_namae_o_shitteirufandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurai Yuki
"Maybe no one needs me after all..." '' - Sakurai Yuki, Episode One'' Sakurai Yuki, Also known as Giou Yuki is the main protagonist. He known as the Light of God, Or God's Light. Appearance Yuki is a very handsome and very cute young man,he has collar length Honey Bronze hair and bright golden eyes. He has a very feminine face, which people sometimes mistake him as a girl. If he's not in his school uniform, you can find Yuki wearing long sleeved shirts or sweaters.When he was a woman, she was a very beautiful and very attractive. Personality Yuki is a very sweet and kind-hearted person. He hates to cause trouble for his friends and is always thinking of others first, before him. He always wants to be of help to the Zweilts and Luka, But feels helpless because they get themselves hurt trying to protect him from Duras. He sometimes hates himself because he's always so negative when he watches his friends get hurt. He doesn't remember his past or how to use his powers. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Background Yuki was born at the Giou's Main House in Kyoto. His Mother, Shikibe Mizuki, volunteered to become the mother of the Light of God. The Mother of the Light of God is chosen from among the young women of the Ten Divine Houses, by the one who possess an special ability. The women goes though the a Ceremony called, "The Divine Incarnation," Where she becomes pregnant with the Light of God. She brings forth the child by giving up her life. The ceremony is conducted by Takashiro. It's not known if Yuki has a father at all since he was brought back to the world by Takashiro in a ritual. Abilities Halo Wall: 'One of Yuki's top powers. He is able to form a protection barrier around those close to him. It's a powerful ability that takes a lot of energy to control. When Yuki uses it, He's not able to control it and he faints for days. He has yet to learn how to control it. '''Barriers: '''He is able to produce and break barriers. When Shusei was missing, Yuki was able to break a high level barrier to free him. '''Healing: '''He is able to heal and wounds, Human or Duras. The pain is transferred to him instead of them. He is also able to revive the Zweilts if they are near death, Like Tsukumo and Shusei. Relationship 'Luka Crosseriza: 'Luka's relationship with Yuki is a bit complicated. Luka and the past Yuki were lovers, They were happily in love when she told him near her death that she couldn't be with him anymore. Luka watched over Yuki ever since he was born, for fifteenth years. Luka cares for Yuki deeply, for Luka, Yuki is his everything, his whole world. He told Ria, Who was asking how can he keep around Yuki and that he should give his heart out to someone else, That, "When I fall in love, It's only one time." Luka doesn't care if Yuki is a man, Because he stills loves him. But, Yuki thinks sometimes that Luka only is with him because he is the past Yuki. In Chapter 42, He tells Yuki that he's always looking at him, as Yuki now, Not the Yuki before. [[Murasame Toko|'Murasame Toko]] and Tsukumo[[Tsukumo Murasame| Murasame]]: 'Yuki thinks of Toko and Tsukumo as a close friend. They were the first to welcome him with open. They also love to embrace Yuki as much as they can, much to Hotsuma, Luka and Kuroto excitement. They are usually pulled off by Hotsuma or Kuroto. The two siblings completely adore Yuki and hates to see him in pain. They love to be around Yuki and hates when they are separated from him. It is hinted that Tsukumo might have a small crush on Yuki. 'Hotsuma Renjou: 'At first, Hotsuma was very rude towards Yuki. He didn't want anything thing to do with Yuki because of his past life was conflict with Yuki. He didn't like Yuki because he couldn't handle the feelings he had for Yuki and he rejected Yuki, So much that it was passed to this life. But, After Yuki was willing to get burn until Hotsuma could control his powers, He feelings changed completely. He is now very, very loyal to Yuki. He hates when someone lies to him about Yuki, As he was saw choking Tachibana for lying about where Yuki was going. The one thing he hates lying to Yuki. In chapter 52, Yuki founds out the truth about his birth and demands them to explain saying that he was lied to by all of them. Hotsuma bowed, head to the floor, apologizing to him that they lied to him. Yuki is the only one that can stop Hotsuma from going wild. 'Shusei Usui: 'In the beginning, He kept his distant from Yuki in respect for Hotsuma. But was always kind to Yuki as he had no problem with him, As he was friends with the past Yuki. Shusei is a bit envious of Yuki since he is always able to calm Hotsuma down. When He was saved from Ashley, He gain new respect towards Yuki. He pledged to stay by his side. He trusts Yuki with his life when Shusei cast a 'Six Barrier' to hide from the vampire. He said it was a high risk since Yuki couldn't remember his past, But was happy when he noticed it. 'Kuroto Hourai: At first, He paid no attention to Yuki and thought he was a pampered Prince. Yuki, however, is a huge fan of Kuroto, which makes him embarrassed. He gets very excited when he can play Shogi with him. When he told Yuki that he fights only to avenged his partner and his master that trained him, Yuki told him not waste his life on one thing. And that Master knew that playing Shogi will make him happy. After Yuki risked his life to save both him and Senshiro, He promised from now on to serve him. Yuki is Kuroto's soft spot, When ever he ask for a favor, He will do it, even though he will complain. 'Senshirou Furuori: '''He thinks of Yuki of a child to care of, which he couldn't wait to do. Since he is a new Zweilt from this time, He didn't feel the pull with Yuki, until he was healed by him. After that incident, He was loyal to Yuki as Kuroto was. He and Yuki connected over being a Klutz and talking about Kuroto. 'Ria Otonashi: 'Still new to Yuki, He and Ria hasn't had too much interaction. But, He and Ria seems to be on good terms. When she first met Yuki, She thought he was a girl, which made him sad. She then brought him a present; Which was her modeling. She wants to be close friends with him like everyone else was. She hates to see Sairi suffering because of Yuki, So she tries to get them to get together. 'Sairi Shinmei: 'Sairi and Yuki's relationship as well is complex. Sairi does adore Yuki. He loves him, He wants to protect him and take away whatever hurts him. But his type of love is very different from the others, It's more like obsessed, because he loves Yuki so much that he hates him. (Chapter 52) Their relationship is more strained because of his hatred towards Luka. Trivia * Yuki hates being alone, He wants to be needed and loved. * His favorite food is White Rice and Fish. * He dislikes Sour and Vinegary things * His knows Martial Arts, Shogi and Go. * Yuki likes to self reflect when he is negative. * Hates to be called a girl, or hates when they see him as the past Yuki * His weapon will be a long sword, Shown on Chapter 53 * Hates being lied to or betrayed * Yuki is always the last to die during the battle because he will take on so much pain, He will lose his mind and die. * He has a Character Song called, "Ashita e Kaeru Hi made." Quotes * ''"I just want someone to tell me why I was born...Why I'm here..." Yuki to himself (Episode One) * "All I could think about was saving him." Yuki to Tsukumo & Toko (Episode One) * "I'm an ordinary High School Student. I'm an ordinary..." Yuki to Takashiro (Episode Two) * "I felt like I've knew you for a very long time." Yuki to Luka (Episode 3) * "Tell me...I was abandon when I was born and hated for my strange powers...Hurting others...I'm completely unwanted, without a place anywhere! Why was I even born? Why? I'm not..." Yuki to Luka (Episode Four) * "If there's someone who needs me...I'll fine something only I can do." Yuki to himself (Episode Four) * "Luka's really kind." Yuki to Tsukumo & Toko (Episode Five) * "There are things about this place that feels very familiar, As though I once lived here, Long ago. I gained something extremely valuable. I can regain what I lost. I'm happy I feel this way. " Yuki to them (Episode Seven) * "That means you don't have to be afraid anymore. You did everything to stop it from hurting me. That's your kindness, Hotsuma-kun...You are a human with a heart. You are Human...Hotsuma-kun." Yuki to Hotsuma (Chapter 13) * "If I can't even protect a loved friend...How can I protect the world?!" Yuki to Takashiro (Chapter 15) * "Kanata-san...Is Reiga?" Yuki to himself. (Episode 12) * "Simple words, Stronger and Warmer than any other bonds." To himself (Episode 14) * "I wish I can remember more about you...That way, I could..." Yuki to Luka. (Episode 14) * "Luka. This isn't the first you've touched my hair like this...Is it? In the past, You always comforted me like this, Didn't you?" Yuki to Luka (Chapter 22) * "You've been carrying this burden alone, for us." Yuki to Takashiro (Episode 16) * "If I cannot erase the sadness and hate, I, At least, want to protect those who gave me a reason to live." Yuki's thought. (Episode 24) Gallery Yuki Sakurai/Giou Gallery